


call me

by zrhueiao



Series: deanoru au collection [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, camp counsellor karolina dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrhueiao/pseuds/zrhueiao
Summary: the deanoru summer camp!au where they sneak out to make out (and Karolina Dean is extremely gay)





	call me

**Author's Note:**

> i love my baby gays, so here's a happy ficlet.  
> soundtrack: [call me by neiked (ft mimi)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v15sAPJ-Wtg)

Karolina has her alarm set to buzz at the stroke of midnight, just in case, but it's not like she can fall asleep. She's been trying to think about tomorrow's camp schedule, the checks she needs to do on the canoes and all the new campers that will be arriving tomorrow. It's not working. 5 minutes before midnight, she's still lying on her bed, willing the butterflies in her stomach to stop rioting. Her phone vibrates right next to her head and she almost falls off her bed while trying to grab it before it wakes Molly or Gert in the next bunk. She'd end up doing all their chores to keep them quiet about it if they actually caught her sneaking out of camp at this time.

 

There's a text.

 

_['where r u?']_

 

She smiles at the impatience obvious even through the text, before typing a quick reply.

 

_['on my way']_

 

Karolina tugs at her shirt and shorts after rolling out of bed, straightening them out before tip-toeing to the doorway. It's ridiculous, Karolina knows, it's midnight and no one is going to judge her appearance because they're all supposed to be sleeping. Opening the door slowly, she hears a snort and freezes. Turning around, Karolina sees Gert flopping over in bed. _Please let her be asleep,_ Karolina prays. She stays stuck in this position for the longest minute, almost crouching by the half-open door, before Gert's breathing evens out again. Biting her lips nervously, she manages to slip out the doorway and close the door without triggering the creaky hinge. All this sneaking around camp is going to make her hair turn white prematurely, but she grins in anticipation. Tonight's moon is bright and she's familiar enough with the path to make her way with just her phone light. It's not really a secret spot since she's pretty sure that Chase has brought every single girl he's made out with her, but it's isolated and far away from the usual trek routes that it feels like it's a secret place just for the two of them.

 

Karolina hears the rush of the waterfall before she actually sees the clearing. Making her way out of the bushes, she freezes at the sight before her. _God, she's so beautiful,_ is Karolina's first thought. The moonlight is so clear here without the cover of trees, and the luminescence plays across Nico's profile perfectly, just like she's a moon goddess with her dark hair and pale skin, like Artemis, or Athena, Karolina can't even get them right now. She's missed Nico so much the past few months it feels like her heart is going to pound right out of her chest with the somersaults it's doing. Nico, who is sitting by the pool with her toes dipped in, staring at her phone with a frown.

 

Karolina takes a deep breath before pulling out her own phone.

 

_['turn around']_

 

She sees the moment Nico gets the ping of the text, her brows crinkling before a smile blooms on her face as she turns around to wave and Karolina swears she can feel her heart stop. Karolina doesn't know how, but she manages to smile stupidly and wave back, so she knows she's not dead, just still head over heels in love with Nico Minoru.  Karolina makes her way to her girlfriend, careful not to trip on any roots or rocks before plopping down next to Nico.

 

"What took you so long?" Nico says with a familiar smirk, dark lipstick on her lips and Karolina blushes at the sudden urge to smear it by kissing her. Karolina doesn't know what to do with her hands, so she busies herself with keeping her phone in her pants and finds the bottle of repellent in her other pocket and blurts out.

 

"Did you put on your repellent?" Karolina whips out the bottle, presenting it to Nico like it's a camp trophy.

 

"What?" Karolina's always found Nico's confused face adorable. "Actually, no, I kind of rushed out here and forgot all about it," Nico says in a rush before her eyes widen and she looks away from Karolina with red suffusing her cheeks. _Oh._ Karolina's glad she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

 

"So that's why you were early," Karolina grins, feeling much more at ease now and falling back to her camp training. "Hold out your hands," she instructs Nico.

 

"You know, most girls would be spraying perfume on each other, not insect repellent," Nico rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's ministrations.

 

"I'm not most girls, I'm the lead camp counsellor of Camp Runaways," Karolina retorts even as she makes sure to cover every exposed area of Nico's body.  "And you're my girlfriend, so I'm going to take care of you even if I wasn't," She tries for a matter of fact tone and still blushes anyway.

 

Karolina makes sure to look at Nico as she says that, and realizes that she really likes it when Nico blushes too, because she doesn't get to see it often enough when they're with everyone else. She sets the insect repellent to the side once she's done, fidgeting and already missing having something to do with her hands.

 

"Hey, hey," Nico reaches out, grabbing at her hand and intertwining their fingers. "That's actually what I like about you, Karolina," Nico's leaning forward as she says that, dark eyes locked onto Karolina's, and close enough for Karolina to feel the hot air of Nico's exhalation on her cheek, and she trembles just a little. "You take care of everyone." She likes the way Nico sounds, voice all husky and steady.

 

"I like you too," Karolina admits, as she leans in closer too, giving in to the growing urge to kiss Nico.

 

She's missed the way Nico tastes, like chewing gum and good coffee. Karolina squeezes their intertwined fingers, her other hand threading through Nico's hair and pulling her closer even as Nico deepens the kiss. It's dizzying and exhilarating and Karolina only realizes those groans she hears are of her own making when Nico's other hand cups her face. Karolina opens her eyes, only to see the raw desire she feels mirrored in Nico's.  
She shivers again, the coolness of Nico's palm soothing against the heat in her cheeks. By the time they break apart for air, her heart is still pounding and Nico's lipstick is definitely smeared. Karolina takes deep breaths, and it clears her head a little. She still doesn't let go of Nico's hand.

 

"Wow." Nico's panting a little, like she's just finished a hike through the woods, except that her hair wouldn't be so messed up after a hike, because Nico would've brought along a compact mirror and a comb even on a hike. Karolina feels it bubbling up and she doesn't hold back, bursting into giggles while attempting to fix Nico's hair.

 

"Yeah, I definitely, _definitely_ , like you a lot." Nico shakes her head even as she says that in an even huskier tone of voice that Karolina didn't know was possible. She leans in again and Karolina smiles into her kiss.

 

* * *

 

_the next morning_

 

"Hey Nico," Gert calls out with a shit eating grin on her face when they're all sitting at the table for camp breakfast. "Are those hickeys on your neck?"

 

Snickers break out all around them and Nico flashes her middle finger, although she's blushing red. "Just mosquito bites, Gert. Shut up and eat your breakfast."

 

"A mosquito named Karolina Dean?" Gert asks smugly and raises her brow at the blonde trying to eat her meal in peace.

 

Karolina only smiles sheepishly around a mouthful of eggs and places her free hand on Nico's thigh to stop her from climbing across the table and strangling Gert.

 

Yes, it's already shaping up to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr](https://super-zrhueiao.tumblr.com/) or talk to me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/zrhueiao)


End file.
